The Twins Identifaction
by minionmania
Summary: Surprises hit before and after the wedding of Sheldon and Amy, but one will change everyone forever!
1. He finds it

Leonard and Penny walked into their apartment after a night out, Leonard went straight to the bathroom and Penny went to the fridge.

"Penny, were out of toilet paper!"

"There's some in the cabinet"

"Thanks!"

Leonard searched through the cabinet and found the toilet paper, and something else...

He stopped... thought... looked.

He decided not to say anything to Penny, as that may make her even worse about this situation. He didn't panic as he lifted the pregnancy test up. As he saw the words, he felt his heart go up, higher than the moon. He stepped back, and dropped it. He sat down on the side of the bath tub, with his head in his hands. This couldn't of been hers. He was sure. He tried to think of other situations, and who's else it could of been.

Penny knocked on the door, and asked if he was ok, Leonard replied yes, and hid the test back in the cabinet. He walked out and sat on the couch next to Penny. He tried to hide what he had saw, He didn't want her to know.

Later On:

Leonard lay awake in bed, as his wife slept next to him. He sat up, grabbed his glasses and put his feet on the floor, looked at Penny. Got out of bed. He slowly left the room, quietly shutting the door behind his trail. He walked to the bathroom, and opened the cabinet, took the pregnancy test and sat down, keeping his eyes on it, never fliching.

It got to 3 am and Leonard woke up in the bath tub! He went straight back to the bedroom and snuck in. Tucked into bed and went back to sleep.

He woke to Penny getting out of bed, it was 7:30, he had a bit of sleep. As Penny left the room, she walked to the bathroom, and found the pregnancy test on the floor, she panicked, and slammed it in to the cabniet, Leonard entered, still tying his rope, and asked what happened, Penny replied saying there was something on the cabinet, as Leonard left the room, he remembered that he forgot to put the test back in the cabniet when he left the room earlier that morning.

At Dinner:

Everyone was over, and they were having Thai food. All the girls were having wine, apart form Penny, she had water. Leonard relised it was her.


	2. My Pillows Were Gone

All the guys were located at Leonard and Penny's apartment, but the girls were at Amy's. They were all talking about the incident that happened before. Howard walked over to the fridge, Raj said,

"Last night I had a dream I was eating a giant marshmallow, when I woke up, my pillows were gone!"

"That's a joke right?!" Howard asked.

"No..."

Leonard went on to talk about what happened and they all agreed that his observations were right. They all thought that Penny was the one that was pregnant. They all relised that Penny didn't have wine the night before, and that she had ovioded all dangerous rides when they went to Disney Land 3 days before.

Later:

"Penny, can I speek to you?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Look, I found the Pregnancy test in the bathroom on Monday, thats why it was on the floor yesterday, I left the room and looked at it, I woke up in the bathroom, and it must of dropped off the bath. You didn't have any wine last night and you didn't go on the rollar coaster on Friday, Also Bernadette told Howard and Howard told me!"

"I'm going to kill her!"

"So, are you really having a baby?"

"Yes, I am, We are!"

They both had a sweet moment, they cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie. Now that he knew, there was nothing to hide, they were excited to meet their new baby, or was it a single baby?


	3. It's what?

Leonard and Penny were getting ready to head out. They had an appointment with the doctor today, to check up on the baby. They want to see the baby, to make sure that it's ok.

When they got there they were placed on the doctor's bed, he said if they don't find the baby not to panic, as it is so young, it will be so low down. But when they started the ultrasound, the baby was higher up than expected, so she was further along than they thought. When they looked harder they saw something unexpected, something pretty common but still a surprise for many families.

"Well number one, you are twelve plus weeks, and number two, is that this baby is not alone!"

Penny looked in confusion, what was he on about.

"From what it looks like, this is a multiple pregnancy."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Leonard had his face scrunched in horror as the doctor moved the monitor. They saw two embryo's.

"They are monochorionic twins, meaning they share a placenta. they are identical twins, coming from one egg."

"So we either have two boys, or two girls" Penny asked.

"Yes, now we're going to do a few tests, to find out how far along you exactly are so we can get a accurate due date."

They did a few tests and they came back saying that the babies were about fourteen weeks along.

"Due to you being further along, we can tell what the gender of the babies are, of course it is up to you, and you will need to come back in a few weeks to make sure it is that"

Leonard looked at Penny, they weren't quite ready to know,

"No, I'll think we'll wait a few weeks"

"Sure"

The doctor left the room, giving them some privacy. They got packed up and left the room.

"So we've got twins, we weren't expecting that!"

"No, we really weren't!"

When they got home they called everyone they knew, telling them that they were having twins. Everyone was over the moon, they couldn't be more happy for Leonard and Penny, and wished them the best that they needed on their journey from just being a couple, to being a family of four.


	4. The talk

Penny was having a lift from Bernadette as her car was in the shop, having some repairs done.

"Thanks for taking me home,"

"No problem."

They sat there having a conversation about the babies. Bernadette wondered why they hadn't found out the sex of the babies when they were at the hospital, cause they would of been able to tell. Penny explanied that it just wasn't the right time. Bernadette understood, as she and Howard didn't find out until she was in labour, when Raj accidentally said it, when making a home video, explaining that someday she's gunna want to see this.

"What's going on with your car?" Bernadette asked.

"Oh, my back seats are being replaced as the old ones wouldn't of been able to hold car seats." She explained.

"Right!" Bernadette said rolling her eyes. Penny caught on that she had done that but let it go. They carried on the journey, asking and telling each other about the babies, Bernadette gave Penny some advice, as she had a sixteen month old daughter. And one of her, was equal to twins becuase she was a right handful!

Penny was expressing that she was worried about having twins. Bernadette completely changed the subject.

"Why do you need to put the car seats in already, their not due for five months."

"Their high risk, we need to be ready."

Bernadette then explained that eveything was going to be fine, and that they would have two healthy babies. That they were going to be born at the right time, that they would be perfectly fine, nurturied, no need for medical help. She then explained the labour, and made it so scary for her, just included the main parts. She said that after the final push, the joy of hearing your babies cry, fills you with more joy than you could ever describe, and then grabbing your partners shirt, as he's away with the fairies, and yelling at him.


	5. Gender Reveal

It was Leonard's birthday, and Penny was ready to know, none of the gang knew the secret, everyone was about to find out.

There was a box on the table.

"I hope it isn't a engagement ring!" Leonard said.

"Hahaha, hilarious!" Penny said, sarcasticly rolling her eyes, and sighing.

It was a bigger box, lablled 'Boy's or Girls?' They were finding sex of the twins.

Leonard, Raj, Halley, Sheldon and Amy were wearing pink shirts, meaning that they thought they were both girls. Penny, Howard and Bernadette were wearing blue shirts, meaning that they thought they were both boys.

Inside the box was either pink or blue balloons. At the bottom was a card telling them what the gender of the babies were, and confirming it. They were all crouding around the box. When it was time to open it Leonard and Penny were standing next to the box, Leonard on the left side, Penny on the right.

They both put their hands on the top of the box, and slowly lifted the lid. But Sheldon interupted them,

"Guys, are you sure you want to do this?"

Eveyone looked at Sheldon with a blank face, and then continued opening the box.

As they opened the it, the balloons escaped, everyone cheered, they jumped, they laughed. They all were excited for the two new babies.

They opened the card at the bottom as the seven balloons were floating into the sky.

The card read,

'Congratulations on your twin...'

It showed a ultrasound of both of them.

'BOYS!'

Leonard and Penny were so happy to be welcoming twin boys in September.


	6. Preparation

Penny, being seven months pregnant, she was all but certian she was ready to have the twins, and she was getting ready for a wedding.

Sheldon and Amy were getting married, Leonard was the best man and Penny was the maid of honor.

She was also deciding on names for the had a list, but they had a few favourites.

On the day of the wedding, Amy, Bernadette and Penny were all in a large room, getting ready, They all had a makeup artist. Amy had a high bun, with a long white dress, Bernadette was wearing a knee height rose red dress, Penny was wearing a large white maternity dress with small white shoes.

Back in another room, the guys were getting ready. They were all wearing black suits and grey tie's with white tops.

Sheldon was excited to become a spouse to Amy, but then, like every person getting married, he was really nervous, that he was going to humliate Amy or himself. Leonard explained that he had these nerves when he was at the chapel elopping with Penny.

Sheldon slowly calmed down when he was getting ready to meet his bride-to-be.

Sheldon left to go to the bathroom, and met Bernadette on his way, she was with Halley.

"Oh Sheldon!"

"What, is it what I'm wearing?"

"Yes..."

"What?"

"You look so great! Anyway, I've got to give Halley to Howard, it's his time now!"

"Bye"

Sheldon walked towards the bathroom, and Bernadette walked towards the Groom's room.


	7. The Vows

"Sheldon, Since I met you, I knew that you were my perfect person, I loved you from the second I met you, I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I will love you forever."

"I know that we've been through our up's and down's, but we have struck through, and I'm glad that it has come out this way, because I wouldn't change it for the world, I'm glad we found each other, and I will never regret it."

"Amelia Farrah Fowler, do you take Sheldon Lee Cooper to be your lorfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, do you take Amelia Farr-"

"I do."

"But the State of California, I now prounce you Husband and Wife, You may kiss the bride..."


	8. We're not ready!

At the after party, everyone was dancing to the karaoke, Everyone did some sort of singing. The new married couple did a song together, Howard sang a song about his wife and daughter, All the guys sang a song together, and so did the girls. But that is where everything went down hill...

While singing, Penny got light headed, she got off stage and sat down, she then left the room. The guys went up and sang a song, Bernadette called Leonard down explaining what was going on with Penny.

"Leonard, Penny's outside, she's been sick, and she's bleeding from her Whoo-Hoo."

"What?!"

"Just go outside, I'm calling 911."

"Why?"

"She's bleeding, the twins are high risk, it's normal!"

Leonard ran outside, and saw Penny sitting on the curb. She was doing fine.

Later on they could both hear the sirens of ambulence. Penny hadn't felt the twins in 30 minuets.

When they got in the ambulence, they did a doppler, and they found one heartbeat, they couldn't find the heartbeat of Baby B...


	9. The reason why

When they got into the hospital, they did a few tests. They had a ultrasound and they found both heartbeats, Leonard and Penny were so relieved when they found the beats of both baby boys.

They had the results of the tests...

"Ok, both twins are perfectly heathly, they are amazing, but they are in critical condition, your lining of your womb is rupturing, which has never happened before due to my calculations. We are going to have to take you to a Emergency C-Section, but them being 2 months premature, they will have to be in the NICU for at least until they are 7 weeks old."

They decided that that was the best thing to do, and they got rushed down to the OR. Leonard got told that he had to wait outside, He argued with them but in the end he did wait, It was 9 pm, and Howard and Bernadette turned up, without Halley, as she was at her grandparents. Leonard was allowed in after the prepted Penny. At 9:22 pm Leonard left the OR and said that the had twin boys. Explaining that Baby A was 3lb 10oz and Baby B was 2lb 6oz. He traced out the room as Howard picked up his phone, calling Sheldon, Bernadette doing the same with Amy. They both picked up the phone at the same time, listening intentelly, as the people on the other end talked. This was one surprise to the end of a wedding day, but this was one they might of changed, but God left them in that position.

Penny was taken to recovery, where she remained for the rest of her stay, leaving to visit the boys every few hours. Both parents weren't allowed to hold either of them for 3 days after they were born, but they only got to hold A, due to B being too fragile. They had no idea on the names until the minor efiphany happened when the hospital made a horrible mistake...


	10. They got it wrong!

Leonard and Penny were looking down at their small baby, while holding the other. They could hear the heartbeat and feel the other, but one stopped, they checked, it was B. They panicked, Leonard rushed out the room and grabbed someone, they both ran in, but by then it was too late...

Later on:

They had everyone over at their apartment, greveing the loss. They knew his name, Gabriel. Everyone left and they got a phone call, it was the hospital. They expected horror, but they got joy. Leonard picked up the phone and nodded his head, saying yes every once in a while, he put the phone down with a huge grin on his face, told Penny and she ran out, and banged on the door of 4B, Amy opened the door and Penny's voice shriked in excitement, Howard and Bernadette heard it from the second door and came rushing up, They ran and hugged Leonard and Penny and so did Sheldon and Amy,

"You've got two boys again!"

They were all in happiness and excitement, but all still wondering how the hospital got the death of a baby wrong? It's still a question they are asking.

The Next Day:

They were holding both babies, and Leonard said,

"How about Finley?"

"What?"

"For this little guy, our little fighter, warrior, hunchman!"

"Finn..."

She looked at him,

"Hi Finn!"

They decided Finley Wyatt for Baby B. And Oscar Lee for Baby A.


	11. Taking them home,

The day came to take the twins home, and they were 6 and a half weeks old, they got into the car, and Penny sat in the back inbetween both car seats which were placed on either end of the car. Leonard drove, and when he pulled up outside the building, Penny got really emotional.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just this is really happening, after all that we've been through, we are finally taking the twins into their new home."

"I know, its hard, but just think, the first stage of their life is over, and they're entering their second stage."

They both held one car seat each and walked in with Leonard's arm over Penny's shoulder, Leonard kept the door open for Penny, and they both walked in...

 _ **The End!**_


End file.
